


you make my mouth water

by lovedyoufirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rich Harry, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 30 year old man who lives in Los Angeles, and he's looking for a maid to clean his house. Louis is a maid and Harry picked him to clean his house. One day, when he's looking through Harry's stuff, he stumbles upon a maid costume. He tries it on, and Harry fucks him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my mouth water

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is for my friend BLUE  
> thanks to tori and skye for the beta! 
> 
> this is my first bottom louis fic so be nice :)

Harry Styles is 30 years old and lives in a very big house, just a tad bit outside of the big city of Los Angeles. Harry has never been keen on cleaning the house (since it was so big) and when his friends came over, they kept complaining. Harry decided he had to put a stop to this.

He turned on the light on the small desk he had organized himself, entered his password on the computer and started looking for some kind of maid. Harry didn't care what she looked like, all he wanted was someone to clean his house. It was as simple as that.

He went on Google and typed **MAID** , and the first result was:

 

_Are you looking for a maid to clean your house? If so, this website is perfect for you !_

 

Harry clicked on the link, just to be sent to another page, which offered many maid profiles, in which Harry looked through one by one until he found _the_ one. All the description said was that if you needed a maid, that person was the right person to choose. The profile was even rated 5 stars.

Which is how Harry found himself on the sofa downstairs, waiting for his new maid to arrive. When he heard the doorbell ring, he sprung out of his seat to go open the door. When he opened it, he was shocked.

There stood probably the prettiest _twink_ Harry had seen in his entire life; blue eyes, brown hair pulled up in a quiff, cute pale lips. Harry was speechless. He thought he'd see an old lady or a young one, but never did he think he'd see someone this gorgeous

"Hello, Mr. Styles. I'm Louis, I will be your maid," Louis says, holding out his hand for Harry to shake it. Harry doesn't budge, his eyes fixed on Louis' face. "Mr. Styles?"

"Yes, hi. You can call me Harry. It's nice to meet you! Come on in!" Harry welcomes him in and takes his bags inside, putting them beside the grocery bags he still has to empty and places the contents in his refrigerator and pantry.

"Do you want anything to drink, Louis?" Harry asks him, picking up something off the floor. Louis nods. Seeing Louis standing there, Harry adds, "You can sit on the sofa if you'd like. This is your home, kind of."

Louis sits down and waits for Harry to come back with his glass of water. "Thank you, Mr. Styles," he says with a grin.

"Anytime, Louis. If you're done with your glass of water, I can give you a tour of the house," Harry announces, patting Louis on the back.

"I'd love to," Louis says, smiling and following Harry inside his big house.

When they get to the first room up the stairs, Harry stops and takes time to explains the purpose every single room. "This, is the game room, let's say. It has a pool table, an Xbox, a Wii, plenty of stuff you can use as soon as you're done cleaning!"

They move up to the next room, which seems like a pretty normal bedroom according to Louis, but Harry still felt like giving him explanations. When they get to the end of the large corridor, there are two doors, which supposedly both lead to rooms, according to what is written on the doors.

 _Guest Room_ & _Master's Room_

Master.

Louis suppressed a laugh but kept quiet.

They ended the tour in Harry's bedroom, as he was telling Louis that his room was off limits unless it was for cleaning. "No funny business, Louis. I _trust_ you," Harry had said.

When they get back down, Harry offers Louis some popcorn as they get ready to watch the _Avengers_ movie, since it was on TV right now. Louis falls asleep halfway through the movie, making Harry laugh a little, but it was alright, since they've had a long day.

 

~

 

The next morning, Harry wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. When he starts rubbing his eyes, there are two soft knocks on his door. "You may enter, Lou," Harry says, and it's not his fault the nickname slipped. He hadn't thought about calling Louis that before.

He _hadn't_.

Louis enters and sets the tray on Harry's bedside table. "Thank you for breakfast. You didn't have to do that, I can make it myself. And also, thanks for waking me up, I would've been late to work otherwise," Harry says, standing up and patting Louis on the shoulder.

He smiles when he feels Louis' eyes burning against his body, as he looks at him with some kind of adoration in his eyes. "No problem, Mr. Styles. That's what I'm here for," Louis giggles.

"Haven't I told you to call me Harry?" Harry frowns, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway, _Harry,_ you have about 40 minutes until you have to be at work so you can take all your time eating your breakfast, I will clean it all once you are gone," Louis proposes, taking away the food from Harry's bedside table, taking it down to the actual kitchen table.

As Louis is cleaning some of last night's dishes, Harry comes down wearing a suit and Louis feels his cock twitch, heat going up on his cheeks. Louis feels lucky he has a tan, otherwise Harry would be fully aware that he's blushing.

Harry eats in about 20 minutes, which leaves him 10 minutes to get ready before leaving for work, which is approximatively 10 minutes away. When Harry comes back, he's all ready to leave.

"So, Lou. You have my work and cellphone numbers, if anything happens. They're on the refrigerator. I'd like you to clean the house and water the plants. Think you can get that done by 5pm?" Harry takes his suitcase and waits for Louis' answer.

"Yes. Thank you for picking me to clean your house, Mr. Sty- I mean Harry. It's lovely," he says.

"Alright, see you at 5, Lou. And remember, _no funny business!_ " Harry says, with a wink.

No funny business. As if that had ever stopped Louis before.  

Louis watches Harry leave in his big red ferrari and goes back to work as soon and he's gone.

The first days are always the longest.

 

~

 

It's around 3pm when Louis finishes cleaning everything. He goes back to his room, to chill out. He rummages through his things to find something a little more comfier, but doesn't find anything. He tiptoes his way to Harry's room to see if he'd find something. He looks around the room and his eyes land on two bags. Louis can't help himself and empties them on the bed. When they're both empty, he gasps.

There, just in front of his eyes, laid a huge dildo, and a maid costume. Louis looked at the time, then the price off the costume and put it on. He opened Harry's walk-in closet to find a tall mirror where he could look at himself. He felt great.

He laid on the bed, legs spread open as one of his fingers started running against his ring of muscle. He moaned at that, and pulled it out. He looked through Harry's drawers, looking for lube and when he opened the last one, he found at least 10 full bottles. He took one, squirted some of its substance on his fingers and pushed one back in, up to his knuckle. Then he added another one when he felt enough at ease. He started pushing them in and out at times, twirling them so they would somehow hit his prostate.

Seeing his fingers were too small, he opened the lube bottle again, squirted some more on the dildo and started pushing it in, slowly. Inch by inch, he felt himself opening up. He was imagining how good Harry's cock would feel deep in his ass. He pushed the dildo in completely, with a high-pitched whimper, and then started bobbing it in and out. He arched his back more to see if the dildo could hit his prostate a little more so that he'd feel complete satisfaction.

As his moans were getting louder and louder, he didn't even hear the front door open. He kept fucking himself with the dildo, hips moving so that he'd feel the friction of Harry's bedsheets against his hard cock. "Louis," Harry breathes out when he enters his room, "I thought I said my bedroom was off limits."

"Like that has stopped me before," Louis replies.

"What are you wearing, Lou?" Harry knows very well what he's wearing, he just wants to hear him saying.

"M' wearing what you bought for me. Do you like it _daddy_?" Louis winks at Harry and keeps rubbing his cock against the soft mattress. Harry groans, stepping closer to the bed, grabbing Louis' head so that he can press their lips together.

He starts by softly pecking Louis' lips, gradually tilting his head, giving more space to Louis so that they can deepen the kiss. Harry licks Louis' bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Louis grants with a moan. "More, daddy, I want more," he wails.

Harry sits on the bed beside Louis and tells him to straddle him. Louis listens, heaving himself and placing both of his legs beside Harry's, moaning when Harry grabs his ass in his head. "You have such a nice ass, baby. If I kiss you a little bit more, will you let me pleasure you so good you'll remember it for the rest of your life?"

"Yes daddy," Louis replies, eager of having Harry's lips back onto his own. Harry takes one of his fingers to trace along the bone structure of Louis' jaw as he kisses him again, this time more intensely. Harry tugs at the hair on the back of Louis' nape, making him moan into his mouth. Harry pulls away and kisses Louis' cheek.

"Lay down on the bed, love. Face down and your ass up. Daddy's going to make you feel good," Harry demands, pushing Louis aside a little. While Louis lays down on the bed, Harry hurries to take off his work clothes and nice shoes, setting them on a chair that's in the opposite right corner of the room. He comes back, naked, to a very _submissive_ Louis.

"Good boy," Harry says, patting Louis' ass a little before falling down on his knees to eat Louis out. His tongue runs along the small ring of muscle, making Louis whimper and scream, pumping his already hard cock. "No touching baby, or else it'll get worse." Louis obeys, putting his hands behind his back, not touching his cock.

Harry takes both of his thumbs, enlarging the opening, so that his tongue can lick a long stand of puckered skin. Louis is shaking under him but Harry promises him he's gonna fuck him afterwards so that he'll feel very good. His movements become smaller and more centred before he points his tongue, pushing against the resistance and moaning as it slips inside.

When it's almost fully inside, he moves it around like an expert, touching Louis' prostate every time, which made small grunts erupt from Louis' mouth. "I want your cock, daddy. Please, I've never wanted anything more in my life," Louis begs eagerly.

Harry takes the bottle of lube, squirts a lot of its substance on his cock and uses his long, slim fingers to spread it completely. "Arch your back a little more, love. It'll make you feel good, I promise," Harry says, massaging his ass cheeks, peppering them with kisses. Louis acquiesces, whispering _'Okay, daddy'._

He lines himself up with Louis’ hole, not giving Louis the chance to go soft as he gripped his hips and pushed in all in one thrust, bottoming out. He stayed motionless for a while, waiting for Louis to adjust to his size. "Move daddy, make me feel good. Please, _Harry_ ," Louis begs, shimmying his hips around Harry's cock. Harry starts moving, pushing in and out, earning many whimpers and strings of profanities from Louis.

Then, he slowly started to go deeper each time, making sure he'd hit the right spot so that Louis would feel the maximum of pleasure. Louis was still in his maid costume and it made Harry _really_ hard.

Just a small glance at Louis' ass, with that little maid outfit around it made Harry weak in the knees – it also made his cock twitch, much to Louis' dismay. "Daddy," he wails.

"You're such a good boy, Louis. You're doing so good," Harry soothes the poor boy. Louis is the first to come, with a string of swear words and _Daddy Daddy Daddy._ Harry then starts thrusting faster into Louis' ass, trying to get to his high as well. As his thrusts get sloppier, he comes straight into the condom and pulls out.

"That was so good, Louis. I'm glad you tried on that maid costume," Harry says, kissing the soft spot behind Louis' ear.

"It was amazing, daddy. You made me feel so _good._ 'M feeling kind of sore, though. Your cock is huge," Louis replies, cuddling into the older man.

"You'll feel better in the morning, Lou. Wanna sleep here tonight?" There's no way Louis could say no to that question, so he takes the soft kiss Louis presses on his lips as a yes.

 

~

 

Harry goes to sleep early that night. He claims he has had a long day at work and that he's exhausted. Louis takes care of his laundry while he's asleep. He goes back and forth to the washing machine and back to Harry's room until one time, he stops.

He enters the room and Harry says his name in his sleep. It sounds like a moan, at first, but Louis isn't sure, so he stays and waits to see if he can hear another dirty sound. He sits on the bed beside where Harry lays and takes off the covers, leaving Harry naked.

 _'I had no idea he slept naked. That's so hot'_  Louis thinks, stroking himself through the thick fabric of the maid costume. He leans down to lick a long strand of Harry's dick, tongue flicking against the prominent vein. He peppers the tip with kisses and soft kitten licks as Harry wails and groans in his slumber. He takes him down his throat, hitting the back of his throat roughly.

Louis makes Harry come for the second time, and Harry wakes up when he realizes his stomach is sticky with come on it. "Louis can you get me a tissue, please baby?" He asks, softly.

"No need," Louis mutters, licking the come off Harry's stomach. "Daddy, _fuck_ , you taste really good." Louis' tongue licks all over Harry's stomach, slurping every single drop of come.

"Daddy," Louis says, shaking Harry so that he'll open his eyes. As soon as he opens his eyes, he makes an unmanly sound. Louis head is now on Harry's shoulder and he starts speaking. "Can I ride you, daddy, please?"

"Sure baby, want to get the bottle of lube on the bedside table for me, please," Harry demands and Louis obeys like a good boy.

"Are you still opened from earlier, baby?" Harry asks.

"Yes, daddy. Your huge cock opened me up so good," He wails.

Moving up so Harry’s throbbing cock is prodding his slick rim, he pumps him a few times and sinks down so the tip breaks through and rests inside him. Louis then settles his hands on Harry's stomach as he guides himself up and down on his cock. He cries out in pain which is quickly clouded with pleasure when he feels the head nuzzling his prostate, hitting it repetitively. Harry brings one arm down to his neck and makes Louis bend over for a kiss. This new angle makes Louis’ prostate an easy target for Harry to punch. Louis bites Harry’s lip at a particular thrust and moans loudly,"Right there, daddy, fuck," Louis wails, fucking himself faster on Harry's cock.

He comes just like that, all over his and Harry's stomach, with a long string of really high-pitched whimpers. "God, _daddy_ , you're making me feel so good,"

Harry rides of his high and comes into Louis' ass, pulling away and watching his come drop down on his new and clean sheets. "Guess you're going to have more laundry to do tomorrow. Sleep tight, Lou," Harry whispers, kissing at the soft spot behind his ear. Louis puts his head on Harry's shoulder and falls asleep just like that.

The minute Louis saw Harry for the first time, he didn't think Harry would fuck him.

  
He really _didn't_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> im here on [tumblr](http://addisonlou.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
